


Lips to Void

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is So Done, Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Choking, Come as Lube, Death Threats, Dominant Bottom, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Injury, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Scarification, That's Not How The Force Works, They both get their dom and sub moment here, This is porn folks, Threats of Violence, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: Kylo was a failure. He was broken inside, too twisted for the life he’d been born into and too weak for the one he now led. Snoke would throw him away. Replace him, perhaps with this scavenger girl. Her power rivaled his. The rage that had been on her face as she struck him down haunted him. She had been whole where he was shattered as they pursued each other in the forest. The clarity that Han’s death should have brought forward in Kylo had instead been hers. Kylo rose from his bed, icy fear in the pit of his stomach. He needed pain. He needed rage. There was one person who fueled his hatred like no other managed to. Kylo made for Hux’s quarters without hesitation.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	Lips to Void

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. Consent is a little wonky here -- they're both into it but are not using safe or sane sex practices.

Kylo woke in his room on the Finalizer, and lay there in a sweaty haze until it all came back to him — Starkiller, his father, the scavenger. Hux pulling him onto a transport. The bacta tank. He shifted, stretching, testing his body. He was healed, his wounds gone pink with fresh skin. His body was strong again.

His mind was cracked to its core. He felt the pull to the Light even stronger than before, hardened where it should have snapped. He felt his connection to the scavenger. It had been there his whole life, but distant. A presence like Snoke had been, now given a body and a racing heart and a mind that invaded and eluded his own. Now that she was awake, he could not ignore it. He felt, also, the absence of the hope his mother had held for him, extinguished with his father’s life. Ripped out of him like sutures from a wound that still needed them. It shouldn’t hurt him. He shouldn’t care what she thought. It did. He did.

He was a failure, failing to truly meet the goals his Master set for him even when he completed them. He was broken inside, too twisted for the life he’d been born into and too weak for the one he now led. Snoke would throw him away. Replace him, perhaps with this scavenger girl. Her power rivaled his. The rage that had been on her face as she struck him down haunted him. She had been whole where he was shattered as they pursued each other in the forest. The clarity that Han’s death should have brought forward in Kylo had instead been hers.

Kylo rose from his bed, icy fear in the pit of his stomach. He needed pain. He cursed his healed wounds. Everything in the room rattled as his emotion flowed forth. Hux would have him chemically restrained if he inflicted injuries on himself now. Something else, then...he needed rage. There was one person who fueled his hatred like no other managed to. Kylo made for Hux’s quarters without hesitation, no thoughts in his mind beside the desire to hurt and be hurt, not bothering with his helmet or robes, not even clipping his saber to the waist of his leggings before he left.

Hux’s door opened at his signature, his override still in place. Hux stood up, startled, and made his way out from behind his desk to stand ready to be addressed. His desk was littered with glowing reports that winked out a moment later, returned to the screen of his datapad. He was disheveled like Kylo had never seen him before. The General Hux that Kylo had known these last five years never had a hair out of place. The Hux standing before him now had not bothered to slick his hair back to his skull, and it was mussed from him running his own hands through it. He had purple shadows beneath his eyes, and he wasn’t in uniform. He wore regulation off-duty clothes — black trousers and a soft gray shirt. He was thinner without the tailoring of his uniform. He looked fragile. He didn’t have his boots or gloves on, and there was something that seemed ridiculous about that, even though Kylo had barged in unannounced. Kylo looked incredulously down at Hux’s feet. This man had destroyed five planets with an order, winking out trillions of lives in an instant, a whole star system. Here he was, a gaunt lost soul in sock feet. Kylo’s face twitched. He had expected, somehow, that Hux would be as smug as ever, perfectly done-up. An uppity First Order prick with his hair and uniform in clean lines for Kylo to break apart, a smirk on his face for Kylo to bloody. Dimly Kylo hated Hux even more for denying him that now.

“Ren, you should be in bed,” Hux said, and his voice sounded tired too.

Kylo held him fast and clawed Hux’s mind open, both for the simple pleasure of hurting him and as a refuge from his own. Hux’s head jerked up slightly as if Kylo had grabbed his jaw and his eyes screwed shut against the flare of pain in his skull and the feeling of invasion. He grimaced and swallowed roughly, but made no verbal complaint. His mind, normally the most organized that Kylo had ever seen, was also in disarray. Hux wanted Kylo to put on a shirt. Kylo dug deeper, spooling out the full contents of his brain. Reports jumbled together — the losses on Starkiller, repairs to the Finalizer, strategies to recoup the Order’s strength, the tattered edges of the victory that had been nearly at hand. His current mission, the one tether holding him to his life: deliver Kylo to Snoke. After that, the future was yet formless. He was considering having Kylo placed on a light shuttle when they approached the Citadel and sending him on his way alone.

“You think you won’t leave if you go there with me,” Kylo said aloud. “You think he’ll kill you.” He released his mental grip on Hux, keeping his nails dug into his mind.

Hux visibly sagged, falling to the side and reaching out blindly for a wall, finding none and righting himself anyway with great effort. “Do you think otherwise?” Hux asked once the pain had faded.

“It was my fault,” said Kylo.

Hux’s mouth quirked up just barely. “We agree on that.”

Kylo’s nostrils flared, the sentiment irking him when it came from Hux and not himself. “You blame me.”

“Yes, Ren.” Hux sighed. “You knew there were rebels in the oscillator room and you didn’t tell me.”

“Why don’t you do something about it.”

“What...?”

Kylo walked forward, stopping just in front of Hux, standing too close as he usually did just before a fight, looming over Hux. Their scant height difference was eclipsed by the incredible difference in their musculature.

“Are you man enough to face me now? Do something about it.” Kylo challenged him.

Hux looked at him impassively. “So that you can strangle me to death this time and claim self defense when Snoke asks you?”

Kylo’s hands were beginning to shake. This was not going at all as he had hoped it would. This was not what he needed. Kylo fisted his hands in Hux’s shirt and picked him up, walking swiftly with him until they toppled over onto Hux’s bed together. And then they were grappling.

Hux was clawing at him, his shoulders, his face. A nail caught the outer corner of his eye. His facial wound split open again near his nose as Hux frantically struggled against him, beneath his weight. Even as Hux was convinced he approached his death by bringing Kylo to Snoke and did not stray from that path, he fought hard against this. As long as Hux was able to, he’d fight, Kylo saw. He’d draw his blaster on Snoke if his scraping and begging weren’t enough, although that would be folly. Kylo drank that in, stealing some of it away for himself, filling the fearful void that made up his soul.

Kylo held Hux down by his throat with one hand, pushing down, tightening his air supply, and drew his other hand back. He hit Hux open-handed. A solid punch would do more damage. It might take some teeth, and that would be good. He might even cut his knuckles on those teeth, and that would be better. But he didn’t want to knock Hux unconscious and cut this short.

Hux cried out when the slap connected, his body tensing, anger flaring. “Let go of me,” he snarled. His face was red where Kylo had struck it. His cheekbone would bruise. “You can’t...Snoke--” But even in Hux’s mind Snoke’s name was no protection anymore. Not if Snoke also meant to dispose of him. Kylo drew back and hit him again. Hux groaned. He writhed, his frame lacking the strength to buck Kylo off. He tried to get one of his legs up high enough to kick Kylo’s torso and Kylo settled his weight down between Hux’s thighs. If Hux kicked him now it wouldn’t have the leverage to knock him back. Hux released a frustrated sound well on its way to being a sob. Kylo’s blood sang.

“What are you going to do about it?” Kylo pressed. “Cry? I’d like that.”

Hux’s nails tore at his back, skin tearing free under them, scratches welling with blood. Kylo grunted, his nerves lighting up. It was marvelous. Delicious. He drew back and swung again. The solid thwack of his hand connecting with the side of Hux’s head grounded him. Hux yelped. He was spinning, disoriented. He couldn’t hear out of his right ear, the one Kylo had struck. Bloody drainage leaked from it down his neck and all over the sheets.

“I hope it doesn’t come back,” Kylo growled at him. “Should I do the other one too? Maybe I’ll put your eyes out after. Stick my thumbs in them. You can’t stop me.”

Hux gasped, twisting his head away so that his good ear was pressed into the sheets, terror hot in his brain. As if that did anything, as if Kylo couldn’t force him back into place with a thought. As if Kylo couldn’t burst his remaining eardrum inside him with the Force. That was tempting, but no. Not yet.

“Look at me,” Kylo said, shaking him slightly with the hand on his throat. “You can’t do anything about this. How does it feel? To be not only past your use, but powerless. I’m curious.” Hux hadn’t obeyed, and Kylo pulled his face back up roughly now, peering into his watery green eyes. Tears slipped free, and Kylo felt a weight lifted from him. He basked in the pain and despair radiating from Hux. Now if only he could get some of it for himself. If only the man would put out. In his vertigo Hux’s hands had softened, resting on Kylo’s back almost gently. Kylo was abruptly conscious that they looked like a pair of lovers, tangled here in Hux’s sheets. If this was their version of lovemaking, Hux was a disappointment. His resistance left much to be desired. He needed another push in the right direction.

Kylo brought his free hand down to Hux’s throat as well, closing off both sides of it now, using Hux to support part of his weight. It was the first time he’d ever choked someone like this, with his hands instead of the Force. Hux swallowed under his grip, beginning to writhe weakly again. His mouth came open, lips going soft as he stared up at Kylo. His face went red and then purple. Capillaries burst in his right eye, turning the whites red. He rasped, choked, unable to speak. His mind was going fuzzy, darkness closing in on his vision. Kylo heard Hux think that this was it, he was finally going to be killed. That he’d known Kylo Ren would be the end of him, and that made Kylo’s heart pound. Hux’s stupid sock feet pushed at Kylo’s hips. It was a doomed effort; he could bend himself in half and still not be able to kick Kylo properly.

Kylo moved his body in closer anyways, settling himself fully on top of Hux and cutting off that avenue of escape completely, and then froze. His hips were resting solidly on Hux’s, between his thighs, and something hard and hot pressed against Kylo through their clothes. As Kylo’s brain caught up to what he was feeling, it throbbed. Kylo’s grip loosened in shock and Hux drew in big, weeping breaths. In the next instant he was being thrown off with a strength he didn’t know Hux possessed. Hux reversed their positions, rolling Kylo over on the bed so that Hux was on top, and then he grabbed something from the chair close to this side of the bed.

It was his greatcoat, Kylo saw, and as he watched, struck dumb by the sight of the line of Hux’s stiff cock still visible in his pants, Hux drew a thin pair of magbinders from his coat pocket and tossed the garment aside again. Metal closed around Kylo’s wrists and then magnetized itself to the wall behind him, wrenching his shoulders up and back. If Kylo wanted to break free, simple binders like these wouldn’t hold him. He could pry them open with the Force. He didn’t.

“Did your dick get hard every time I closed your windpipe before now?” Kylo spat at Hux.

“Get bent,” Hux snapped, and then in the silence that hung between them, that idea percolated.

Kylo imagined Hux taking him dry, making him bleed, and that was quite the fantasy. That would be a sufficient amount of pain. He jerked his hips up under Hux’s weight, feeling his own cock harden as he ground it up against Hux’s firm backside. Most of the lights in Hux’s quarters shorted out with a spray of sparks.

“You’re pathetic,” Hux said, even as his own face was flushed and bruised, his right eye and ear bloody.

Hearing that out loud in Hux’s voice made Kylo’s skin prickle. Finally, finally. He wanted more. “That’s funny coming from you, General.”

Hux leaned down, their faces inches apart, and Kylo bit back a whine at the loss of Hux’s weight on his groin. “He’s going to kill us,” Hux hissed, and it took Kylo a moment to realize he meant Snoke.

That old icy horror threatened to come back. Kylo needed it kept at bay. He needed Hux to think about something else. “I know. He’ll torture you before it’s over, for your failure. You’ll scream for years, you’ll beg him for death before the end. And it’s my fault, Hux.” He smiled wide then, baring his crooked teeth.

Kylo felt the flare of rage in Hux he’d been missing, and it was like laying in a cold shadow and then having the sun come out overhead. Hux wanted to leave Kylo bound here and return with his blaster, put a bolt right between his eyes. He wouldn’t do it. Delivering Kylo intact was the one thing that might save his miserable life, the life he valued so much. Of course, Snoke hadn’t specified how intact. Kylo blew that thought gently into Hux’s brain as if he whispered it in his ear.

Hux looked down at him, his pale eyes gone blank like a skinwolf scenting blood. Kylo’s cock twitched. In the next instant Hux was up, scrabbling backward and pulling Kylo’s leggings off. Kylo gasped as his erection sprang free, lifting his hips to ease the process for Hux. Hux pulled them off all the way, his touch light on Kylo’s feet, and then stood at the foot of the bed, studying him.

Hux’s head was cocked to the side, and this too was strangely animal. It was fundamentally unlike Hux, who normally stood with posture right out of an Order propaganda poster. Kylo peered at the man’s mind and found it dark. Purposeful, a void of images or words. He’d made his decisions already, Kylo realized, and this was a means of shielding them from Kylo.

Hux turned and walked shakily across his quarters to his desk. To his blaster. Kylo braced himself to freeze a plasma bolt. Instead of grabbing the gun, Hux pulled his bloodstained shirt over his head with a grimace, baring his chest. The drying line of blood from his ear now seemed to stop short on his neck. He shed his pants too, only keeping his regulation black boxers on.

Kylo observed him hungrily in the muted light, most of it coming from the open refresher door now. There was little more to Hux’s body than what was required to have one. He was tall, only an inch shorter than Kylo, but Kylo thought that one of his own hands could span Hux’s waist if he laid one across him. His limbs were thin, only muscled enough to meet the fitness requirement of the First Order. His chest was flat, his nipples small and unobtrusive. There was scant definition at the top of his abdominal muscles, but his lower stomach was soft. Kylo wanted to see all of Hux suddenly. He wanted to touch him. To dig his fingers in and bruise, to make Hux feel physically his anger and fear — yes, always. But also to run his fingertips down Hux’s stomach just to feel the texture of his skin. Kylo had never done something like that before, and the desire to was foreign to him. He sat with it, puzzling it out.

Hux stuck a hand under the surface of his desk and came away with a monomolecular blade in it. He set the gleaming knife on the desk and then, wincing, lifted his hand to his deafened ear and snapped it twice. His face confirmed what Kylo knew — the ear was a lost cause. Hux looked at Kylo then, his face half-shadowed, his pale eyes bright in the gloom. He looked like a monster.

Kylo hitched his hips up against nothing, precome beading up in the slit of his cock, knowing that the desire burning low in his belly must also show on his face.

Hux picked up the knife. He held it over the back of his left forearm and sliced it quickly and shallowly over his own flesh, a test. Blood dripped down. The cut was evidently not up to par. Hux fetched a device from his desk drawer and began to sharpen the blade with it, running the knife down onto it repeatedly with a grating sound, putting his weight into it. When he was satisfied, he gave himself another test cut. This one passed inspection, and Hux turned and walked back toward the bed, the knife-edge gleaming, his arm slowly dripping dark blood onto the floor.

When Hux crawled back into bed, the way his weight dipped the mattress, solid and real, made Kylo’s stomach flip. “What do you think you’re doing, Hux?” Kylo asked, his voice low.

“What I should have done a long time ago,” Hux sounded distant, detached. His mind was still blank.

“Take your cock out,” Kylo said. This seemed to shock Hux out of his nearly dream-walking state of mind. He scowled down at Kylo with the same expression he wore when Kylo destroyed something of high value. “It’s only fair,” Kylo canted his hips up again, making his own erection wobble.

Hux flicked the knife out and gently ran the tip of it up from Kylo’s balls to the head of his penis, keeping it pointed so that Kylo could feel the cold of the metal but it didn’t slice him open. Kylo whined, his body shuddering. With what, he didn’t know.

Hux considered him for a moment, and pulled his boxers down with his free hand, wiggling out of them and dropping them off the bed. His own cock sprang up in the center of his copper pubic hair, hard and leaking and flushed nearly purple. This done, he ran his knife up Kylo’s member again, slower this time, watching Kylo shiver at it. “There’s a nonzero chance I won’t be alive this time next week,” Hux said neutrally. “And all I’ve worked for will vanish, and perhaps the Order will too. Because of you.”

Kylo’s mouth was dry, his concentration centered on the metal pinpoint moving up his shaft. He stayed silent.

“You want to know what I think I’m doing?” Hux asked sharply, stopping the knife on its path up and lingering it where it was. Kylo swallowed roughly and nodded. “I think,” said Hux, “that even if Snoke kills me, he won’t kill you. I think you’ll live. Else why have me fetch you and drag you there like smuggler’s trash?”

Kylo wasn’t as sure of his own survival as Hux seemed to be, but nevertheless he nodded again soundlessly.

Hux continued, “So you’ll never forget me, Ren. That’s what I think I’m doing.” And with that, he pulled the knife away and straddled Kylo’s stomach, too high up for Kylo to grind against him. Kylo thought privately that he’d never forget Hux anyway. The man was the biggest thorn in his side he’d ever encountered. Hux was the only one in the whole of the First Order who stood up to Kylo Ren. Hux ran his fingertips lightly over Kylo’s chest, just under his clavicles, and Kylo startled at the feel of it, this soft thing that he’d wanted to do to Hux.

Then the knife bit into his flesh. Kylo cried out, jerking against the restraints, his pain doubled as his shoulders protested the movement. The first slice ended, a short cut just under his right collar bone, but then Hux made another and another. They kept coming, short and burning cuts just deep enough to scar. Some kind of pattern. Kylo couldn’t hold back the gasps and cries he was making under the onslaught. Finally, Hux sat back, tapping the dripping knife’s point against his lower lip as he examined his work. Kylo’s blood ran down the handle and over Hux’s white fingers. Kylo could also feel it running over his chest from these new injuries. It was exquisite.

“What in all of the galaxy’s hells did you do, you ass,” Kylo grunted, and Hux grinned maliciously. A picture appeared in Hux’s mind -- what he was seeing right now. Kylo’s face, flushed and pained with dark eyes below him, his pupils blown wide, his hair sweaty and sticking up on the pillow, his chest a blood-soaked ruin. Following along under his collar bones, Hux had carved a long line of Aurebesh characters. Kylo read them, mouthing them to himself. Aurek-Resh-Mern-Isk.... 

“Your first name is Armitage?” Kylo asked. That’s what was scrawled across his chest now: A-R-M-I-T-A-G-E H-U-X. Kylo sensed that Hux didn’t like his name, but he didn’t sour now at the sound of it. His mind was practically glowing with the knowledge that he’d marked Kylo in this way, no matter what would come. That Kylo had let himself be marked, because of course that was the case. They both knew Kylo could go free whenever he wanted. The fact that he didn’t, that he submitted himself to this, made heat coil in Hux’s groin. Hux set the knife away on his side table.

“Do you have bacta?” Kylo asked.

“You’re not getting any,” Hux dismissed him, leaning back into place above Kylo and pressing his hands down on his chest. Kylo’s pectoral muscles each fit nicely into one of Hux’s hands. Hux was thinking that he’d been with women who had as much of a chest, and Kylo colored at that, feeling strangely ashamed of the physique he’d built, which put him off balance. He usually considered it his only asset in attraction.

Then Hux ran his fingertips around Kylo’s right nipple, watching the dusky flesh pebble up under his attention, and Kylo’s shame disappeared, replaced by acute need. Hux slowly dragged his thumb across the firm swell of Kylo’s pectoral muscle and then rolled the peaked nipple between finger and thumb, his own body lighting up as Kylo moaned.

Everything about Kylo Ren was too much, Hux thought. He was too angry, too powerful. The features of his body were too big, from his ridiculous ears and nose to those plush lips, his muscled frame, and the thick cock currently curving up from between his thighs and poking Hux in the back just above his tailbone. He was too loud. Too sensitive. Perhaps that last one wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Hux tugged gently at the nipple in his grasp and it wrenched a bitten-off cry from Kylo that turned into a breathy groan. Clear precome beaded up in the slit of Kylo’s cock and then dripped from it down Hux’s backside to Kylo’s stomach in a shining silken line.

“Getting wet already, Ren?” Hux admonished softly. “Could you come from this?” He pinched the nipple and then gave it a harder tug before running his fingers over to the left one to give it the same treatment. Kylo didn’t answer, only continuing to breathe raggedly, and Hux used his right hand to slap Kylo upside his face, a mirror image of what Kylo had done to him. Kylo grunted.

“Do you like that, Lord Ren?” Hux asked. “Snoke’s precious disciple, the heir to the Sith throne, a royal fuck-up begging for the punishment he deserves...beg me.” When Kylo didn’t start, Hux backhanded him, the back of his open hand connecting with the scarred part of Kylo’s face with a sickening sound. Kylo groaned, and this one was unmistakably sexual. Both of Kylo’s nipples were hard and flushed now, the skin around them pink. They stood up off his pecs, and Hux thought briefly that they looked ready to suck. Hux twisted one instead and then rolled it again between his finger and thumb, slower than before.

“Hux—“

“Start begging or I’ll gag you.”

Kylo bit his lower lip. Hux grabbed Kylo’s left pec in his palm, kneading it, abusing it and turning it red, enjoying Kylo’s gasps as the movement tugged at the wounds just above it.

“Hux, please,” Kylo started, hating the genuine supplication in his voice.

“Please what?” Hux asked, squeezing both sides of Kylo’s chest now, making the cuts above sting and burn, his palms sliding rough across Kylo’s peaked nipples. Kylo grasped for an answer. He sensed there were right and wrong ones, but he himself didn’t much care as long as this continued. He returned to the brief fantasy he’d had when they’d shifted from straightforward violence into this.

“Fuck me.”

Hux’s face twisted. Wrong answer. Hux leaned slightly to get at his side table again, and Kylo’s stomach tightened, expecting him to come back holding the knife, and perhaps this time to bury it too deeply somewhere soft. Instead, when he settled his weight onto Kylo’s stomach again, he held a bottle. Hux oiled up one of his hands and then sat up, twisting to reach himself. Kylo was surprised, and both relieved and disappointed that this would feel good.

Hux’s other hand came down on the center of Kylo’s chest, helping him balance while he fingered himself open, starting with two. It looked awkward, and Hux’s face was a bit pinched. Kylo wiggled his fingers, drawing Hux’s eye to the magbinders. “Let me go. I can help,” Kylo said. His hands were going numb and his shoulders hurt anyway. Hux only scoffed at him. “Hey,” Kylo said, watching that annoyed line appear between Hux’s brows at the continuation of his voice, “Seriously, you think you can prep yourself for this? Your fingers aren’t big enough.” Kylo thrusted his hips up to make his point, dragging the slick head of his cock against Hux’s thigh.

“No, Ren,” said Hux, his voice firm and final. He winced as he scissored his own fingers inside himself and added a third. Alright. Magbinders wouldn’t keep Kylo from interfering. Kylo’s eyes went distant as he concentrated, and then Hux gasped. “Stop that.”

“It feels good,” Kylo argued. And that was true. Hux’s abs clenched and his face went soft at the feeling Kylo was producing. It felt like there was something rubbing over his prostate, a strange sensation since only his own fingers stretched his rim. The exact feel of whatever was touching him seemed to change from moment to moment -- it was a glass plug, and then wide and rough fingertips, and then -- Hux shouted, shivering, driving his fingers in harder, adding the fourth. Impossibly, it felt like there was a tongue deep inside him, licking him in broad strokes. He looked down at Kylo’s face and saw the man’s jaw working subtly. He was rubbing his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Hux’s left leg shook and he removed his fingers, resting both hands on Kylo’s chest now, getting slick on him. He canted his hips forward, feeling Kylo’s tongue press hard deep inside him, deeper than it could go in reality. He cursed. In reality Kylo’s mouth was nowhere near his ass.

“Okay,” Hux said breathlessly. “Enough. Ren, enough.” The maddening sensation faded. Hux reached behind him to line Kylo’s cock up and then sat back, his eyes closing as the head of it breached him. Kylo moaned low in his throat. Hux still felt tight, maybe too tight -- but then the head slipped in and Hux pushed down on the shaft, taking him to the hilt smoothly. Hux waited a moment, adjusting, and then began to move, circling his hips slow. Kylo whined at the feeling, jerking his hips up to meet Hux on every downthrust. Hux’s mind went nearly blank again every time Kylo’s cock dragged over his prostate. Hux picked up his pace, chasing his orgasm, and Kylo felt the fluttering feeling of impending climax build in his own body too.

Hux thrust down onto him harder suddenly, his brain whiting out and his breath turning ragged. Kylo could have followed him over the edge, would have, if Hux did not at that moment pull off of him completely. Kylo stopped listening in on Hux’s thoughts, shocked. Hux settled up on his chest again and jacked himself, screwing up his face, and then came into his hand with a muted grunt. By the time Kylo realized what had happened, there was only the languid aftermath in Hux’s mind. There was nothing left to get himself off to.

“Hux!” Kylo shouted, outraged. “What the Sith!”

Hux opened his eyes and looked down on Kylo coldly, smirking. “Now is that any way to ask for what you want?”

Kylo tried to force his face into a meeker expression, and judging by Hux’s, failed miserably. “Please,” he said, still with a furious edge in his voice. “Please, Hux, I want you. I need you--”

“Do you deserve it?” Hux asked, his voice silken and lethal. Kylo didn’t answer. “You don’t,” Hux said. He leaned down, breathing against the shell of Kylo’s ear. “You don’t deserve to come inside me. You don’t deserve to come at all. You won’t, Ren. I’ll edge you a hundred times. I’ll do it till you go mad. Until all it would take is a cool breeze on this ridiculous thing you call your cock to have you spilling all over yourself. Until all you can think and say is my name, and then I’ll leave you here. Hard, wanting. Bound.” Kylo thought frantically that he must be already halfway there if madness was the destination. Hux looked down at the palmful of his own cum he still held and considered his options. He could rub it on Kylo’s face. No, there was a better use for it.

Hux delicately moved down, crawling on his knees and one hand down between Kylo’s legs and nudging them unceremoniously apart. He tilted his hand so that his cum ran down onto his fingers, and then shoved a finger into Kylo’s ass roughly. Kylo hissed at the burn of it, his face reddening. Hux moved that finger in and out, circling Kylo’s rim between thrusts, and soon he could fit two. Then he crooked them up, searching. Kylo’s body shuddered when Hux found his prostate. Hux circled and pushed against that bundle of nerves until Kylo was sweating and whining, adding a third finger and meticulously using his other hand to push the rest of his semen up onto his fingers, making sure he used all of his makeshift lubricant.

It seemed that every time Kylo approached his climax Hux would switch up his rhythm. Tears of frustration welled in Kylo’s eyes. Kylo thought, ludicrously, that Hux was reading his mind. But that was impossible. Hux had always been preternaturally observant. Hux was reading his body, Kylo realized. The pattern of his breath, the look on his face, the way his cock started to twitch when his orgasm was mounting. Without error, Hux backed off at the very last second. Just as Kylo thought it couldn’t get worse, Hux leaned down and paired his onslaught of Kylo’s prostate with licks and sucks at Kylo’s cock, similarly disjointed in rhythm so that Kylo was brought to the very edge but never toppled over it. This was a strange type of torture, not the type Kylo came here searching for. Not the act of causing pain but of denying pleasure.

“Hux I’m going to—“ Kylo sobbed, struggling to string together a sentence, “Please Hux I need, Hux, I’m going—“

“You’re not going to die if you don’t come,” Hux snapped at him, curling his fingers up against Kylo’s prostate and taking the whole head of his cock in his mouth. Kylo shouted, writhing, molten hot electricity growing in him, and just as he felt he was about to reach release, Hux pulled off his cock and withdrew his fingers fully from his ass. Kylo actually sobbed, tears running down his face.

Hux clambered back up Kylo’s body, grabbing his jaw in one hand to force him to look at him. Kylo saw that Hux was half hard again. Hux spoke, his voice low and dangerous. “I’m going to ride you again, and if you’re a good boy, you may come...when I tell you to. Not a moment before. If you come without permission, I promise you that even a slut for punishment like yourself will not like the consequence.”

Kylo nodded vigorously. He’d have agreed to anything.

Hux guided himself down onto Kylo again, and Kylo thought that Hux must be taking him deeper after having had one orgasm already. It felt deeper. It felt… Kylo groaned. He couldn’t do this, he was going to finish far before Hux would, and then he had a sneaking suspicion he was going to meet the business end of that knife again. There had to be a way to delay it until Hux said he could. Kylo closed his eyes, gasping and almost losing control of himself as Hux started to move, and used the Force to pinch the relevant tube inside his own body until it closed, the exact same technique he used to shut the throats of his enemies. It was unpleasant, but it would hold.

Kylo opened his eyes, watching Hux rock up and down on him. The lean muscle in his thighs and abdomen was working, faint shadows playing on his skin. His breath came in and out like a tide. Kylo thrusted his hips up to meet Hux, and Hux moaned out loud. Kylo tuned into his thoughts again. _How is anyone this big? Knew it would feel like this when I saw it, hells I’m going to come again if he lasts. Need to feel the tip again...no, my thighs won’t hold_.

The magbinders holding Kylo’s wrists fell open, and Kylo grabbed hold of Hux’s hips, his shoulders protesting and his hands full of pins and needles. Pushing past it, Kylo dug his fingers in and pulled Hux up until the head of his cock stretched Hux’s rim again and then slammed him back down to the hilt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hux hissed. Kylo repeated the act, fucking Hux down onto himself, and on the third thrust Hux came again. He clenched around Kylo, all the muscles in his body tightening, and a small spurt of cum dribbled weakly out of him onto Kylo’s stomach. Kylo stopped supporting the weight of his hips and Hux sank back down fully, Kylo in him to the root, spearing him. Hux breathed hard, his pale eyes wild.

“Hux,” Kylo said, hardly able to do anything but concentrate on the pinch inside his own body keeping him from release, “Hux please.”

Hux looked at him dully for a moment, completely spent, before recognition flared in his eyes. “Ren,” his voice was rough from moaning. “Ren, well done. Come for me.” Kylo released his hold on himself with a gasp of relief, his hands digging into Hux’s hips, holding him down, and came harder than he ever had before. 

Hux grunted at the sensation of Kylo’s cock pulsing. His rim spasmed around Kylo’s shaft. “Fuck,” Hux said again when Kylo’s aftershocks stopped. “I actually felt that.”

“What?” Kylo asked, his mind shorting out just like the lights had.

“It’s warm,” Hux said, which wasn’t helpful, and Kylo looked in his mind. The most immediate sensations Kylo felt there were that Hux was languid and fucked-out, but then he understood what Hux meant, and he choked out loud in surprise. Hux could feel Kylo’s cum inside him. There was enough of it to make him feel even more full, and to drip down inside as Kylo softened. Kylo attempted to lift Hux off of him, his cock twinging now with oversensitivity, and his arms shook when he tried.

“Hux, can you...”

Hux lifted himself up and off, both of them shaking at the wet slide of it. Pearlescent cum dripped from him onto Kylo. Hux sat again on Kylo’s stomach above his groin, grimacing as more fluid leaked from him. Kylo felt it pool in his navel. Kylo brought his hands up and slowly traced his fingers over Hux’s flat chest, his small pink nipples, his stomach. Down the line of hair below his navel and then back up, avoiding his overstimulated cock. Hux blinked at him, realizing that Kylo was not in the binders anymore. And that they’d started this by trying to kill each other.

“Truce,” Kylo sighed. “I’m too tired.”

“Mm,” Hux said, leaning in to Kylo’s gentle touches just a bit. “When shall we resume, then?”

“I’ll give you a heads up. Think we can do this again first?”

“That could be arranged.” Hux gathered the rest of his strength and crawled away to the side. Kylo felt a pang in his chest at the loss of Hux’s weight on his body and the heat of his flesh under his palms. He thought that he'd very much like to kiss Hux, particularly when the man's blood was hot, as it had been when he stalked forward holding that knife. His mind a void. Hux's voice broke into Kylo's musings. His eyes were glacial. “Get out.”

Kylo’s lips trembled and he pressed them together to hide it. “Why?”

“I’m going to sleep.”

“I can’t stay?”

“Why would you think you could?” Hux snapped.

“I’m not going.”

“Ren, really—“

“Kick me out. You want to try?” Hux glared at Kylo silently, plain murder in his green eyes, and then sighed and turned away, settling down again with his back facing Kylo. That was okay, Kylo thought. The view was still nice. Hux had a great backside. Kylo reached out and ran his fingertips up Hux’s spine, just to see him shiver. “I hope he keeps you alive.” Kylo sing-songed in the low voice he typically used in the moments before a rampage.

“Go to sleep,” Hux murmured. His mind was anything but drowsy now, though. Hux felt, with the heat of Kylo’s body at his back and the Citadel in his future, like the floor had dropped out from under him. His thoughts raced, looking for a handhold.

 _I’ll catch you_ , Kylo thought at him. Hux’s flesh crawled.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, thanks for reading. I apologize.
> 
> [Kylux Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YRMYaT5fte0cPWH5UVGW5?si=J3LTK6tkRyqlKb_taM7eHg)


End file.
